1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device adapted to withdraw gas and to control the gas flow rate discharged therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a gas device overfilled with liquid gas is ignited, it often suffers a problem that liquid gas is not completely vaporized and discharged. As such, there are some dealers who fill up one third of a gas reservoir in a gas device in order to prevent incompletely vaporized gas from flowing out. However, it is a waste of gas storage space.
TW Patent No. 1269011 teaches a gas device that can limit an amount of liquid gas inside such that a user knows to stop filling liquid gas when excessive liquid gas flows out of the gas device. Although there is less waste of gas storage space, it is desirable to avoid less waste of gas storage space while preventing incompletely vaporized gas from flowing out.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.